


One, Two, Three, Four

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Cursed (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事发生在电影情节之后。Jake的死让狼人的风波在Jimmy的生活中成为过往，他开始和Brooke交往，和Bo做好朋友，但那并不意味着事情会永远保持现状。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three, Four

Jimmy已经想不起来事情是怎么发展到这一步的了——在他反应过来的时候，Bo已经站在了他的家正门口把他吻得晕头转向的了。

如果说上一次尝试在Jimmy的灵敏反应下没能成功，那么这次，Bo绝对是做好了十分的准备。因为几乎是在Jimmy反手关上门的一瞬间，Bo就用右臂环住了他的腰，左手随机捧上了他的脸颊。

Jimmy原本是想要拒绝来着的。别笑！他真的是准备拒绝Bo的！可是在对方的手臂环住他的腰的一刻，他就几乎能够实实在在地感受到对方扑面而来的雄性气息了——这让他回想起了他还是狼人的时候，身体上所有的感官都被放大，灵敏度无限增加的时候——Bo靠近的身体里像是散发着某种令人着迷的味道，而这种味道在他将稍显粗糙的手心贴上自己的脸颊的时候变得不容拒绝，至于完全被吻上之后……那又是另一种感官了。

Bo的嘴唇比他想象中要柔软得多，但也强势得多。也许是平时在学校里被他欺负惯了，Jimmy开始觉得自己即使是在被吻的时候也多少有点被欺负了的味道。可是那又不完全是让人讨厌的体验——Bo吻得很动情，Jimmy几乎可以在这个吻里找到他对于“亲吻”这个词汇抱有的所有幻想。他不知道自己为什么能在被吻得晕晕乎乎的同时去考虑Bo是不是爱上他了这种问题，但他知道自己确实回吻过去了，甚至还抬起双手捧上了Bo的脸颊。

这个吻被分开的时候Jimmy还没有准备好，他下意识地将嘴唇凑过去，跟上了Bo后退的脸庞。他的视线牢牢锁住对方还有些湿润的唇瓣，眼眸在月光里变成灰蓝色。

“所以我的感觉没错。”Bo的声音打破沉寂的一刻Jimmy抬眼对上他的视线，这个穿着皮衣的帅气男孩在夜晚清冷的灯光下露出俏皮的神情，微微上翘的嘴角很快变成完全绽开的笑容。

什么？Jimmy想要这么问，但他随即意识到自己并没有出声。“不，”是他说出来的第一句话，“不不不……这不对……”他用力挣开Bo的手臂，一连往后退了几步。“你不是真的喜欢我，我只是……”他想说自己是狼人，自己拥有超自然的吸引力，但他突然意识到自己已经不是狼人了。那个转化他们的家伙已经死了，一切都已经过去了。“我……我不是同性恋！”他大喊出来。他不知道自己为什么要这么大声，因为Bo就在离他两英尺不到的地方。而在他说出这话的时候Bo的表情明显有些受伤。

他知道自己不该这样的，因为Bo可以说是他在学校交到的第一个朋友——是的，在他和Brooke交往之后他和Bo成了朋友，甚至是十分要好的朋友。Bo给他的生活带来了无数的好影响，比如他可以经常和Bo的朋友们一起玩，他不用再被学校的其他人归到“书呆子”那一类。他敢一个人在夜里上街了——当然，他的意思是有Bo的陪同下。做过一段时间的狼人让他对“自信”有了一定的了解，但那种感觉在长时间的“非狼人”状态下慢慢变得遥远，甚至陌生。那段属于自己的生活逐渐成为了停留在大脑里的一段记忆。而且出乎他意料的是，Bo比他看起来要聪明得多。就像是那天晚上他帮Jimmy混进派对一样，Bo在这些方面有着出众的天赋。

他对Bo的影响也是好的，他猜的话。他试过放学后待在Bo家里陪他学习——天知道那天他姐姐有多高兴，她几乎是握着他的手感叹着“你终于过上了正常男孩子的生活了”，尽管这句话本身就已经是一种侮辱了。他还和Bo一起打游戏，如果不是亲眼见到，他绝对不会相信这个在校园里不可一世的家伙打起游戏来竟然可以这么差劲。没有冒犯的意思，但是……他那种差劲绝对是史诗级的。

“不是我差劲，是你强得有点变态了，geek！”他记得那天在他连秒Bo二十八盘的时候这个穿着深蓝色套头衫的男孩捂着头对他吼道。

但那时候他们的关系还很简单，他知道Bo是同性恋。事实上他是唯一一个知道这秘密的人。但他以为他们可以只做朋友。

“Bo，听着，我很喜欢你……我是说朋友之间的那种喜欢。我很高兴能和你做朋友。”

“你这是在跟我绝交么？”

“不是！不是……噢天哪……你就不能把这事儿变得简单点么？”Jimmy已经开始手舞足蹈了，“我的意思是我现在正在跟Brooke交往，你也是知道的。我是异性恋，但我们……我们还是可以做朋友，对么？”他试着挑起一根眉毛，他觉得自己终于把话说清楚了，但Bo的表情几乎回到了原点。

“可是你刚刚吻了我。”

“不！是你吻了我！”

“你也回吻了。”

“我没有……也许是……对，我回吻了。但是……”那是因为你吻技高超。他很高兴他在这里把话截断下来咽进肚子里了，因为如果说出这话还不如让他承认自己是同性恋呢。

“Jimmy，你到底还要骗自己到什么时候？”Bo走过来，在Jimmy来得及后退之前按住他的肩膀，“那天晚上，在那个派对上，”他很清楚Bo指的是什么，但对方看着他的眼睛，似乎想要彻底让他明白自己的意思，“在你找到Jake的时候，你第一个想到的是我。你本来可以自己逃走的，但是你回来了，不是么？”

Jimmy有些发怔，他不确定Bo是不是在等待他的回答，但他觉得嗓子里像是有什么东西卡住了，连呼吸都有些困难起来。

“还有后来，我们被Jake追捕的时候，我提出要分头跑，但在他攻击我的时候你又赶回来了，不是么？”

现在Jimmy知道Bo不是在等他回答了，他是在把一个个答案砸到自己脑袋上等着自己接受现实。

“我永远都不会忘记……”他顿了顿，“永远都不会忘记那天我睁开眼睛之后第一个看到的人是你。”

这话让Jimmy有点发昏，但他随即意识到了Bo指的是他被打晕后，去叫醒他的人是自己。侧颊的温度有点升高，Jimmy这才注意到Bo的右手再次抚上了自己的脸颊。“这在心理学上叫移情作用……我可以跟你解释……”

“当时你蹲在我旁边，我从来没看过有谁对我露出那种神情。”Bo立刻打断了他，Jimmy甚至都有点怀疑Bo到底听到自己那句话没有。“就好像……就好像我是世界上最重要的人一样。”他摇摇头，似乎不敢相信自己真的把这些说出来了，“还有那些该死的镜子，每一面镜子里都有一个你，你笑起来的时候像是有无数个你在对我笑……”

“那可能是因为你那天有点脑震荡……你也知道脑震荡能让人……”

他的话没说完，因为Bo再次吻了他。夜晚的气温让他的指尖发凉，但脸上的温度却像是有火在烧。Bo的嘴唇仿佛变成了一个有着巨大引力的漩涡，他整个人都在向着这个漩涡靠近。  
“唔……”Jimmy听见耳朵里出现了自己的呻吟，那感觉遥远得让他无法相信发出声音的人是自己。他的双臂滑过Bo的脖子，环住对方的后颈，鼻尖底下的味道温暖而熟悉。

人生第一次，他认为自己可以放下所有所谓“理智”的思考，放任自己休息一会儿——他突然意识到自己的脑子总是转得太快了，这一刻才终于慢下来，甚至被搅成混沌的一团，什么都不用想，什么都不用担忧地，沉浸在一个吻里。

“我想我是爱上你了，Jimmy.”Bo在说完这句话之后又在他嘴唇上印下一个吻。

而Jimmy？很抱歉Jimmy无法找到合适的句子回应他，因为仅仅从他完全当机的表情来看，要重新启动似乎还需要一段时间。但是那已经不重要了，因为Bo咧开嘴绽放出了一个无比灿烂的笑容，然后把Jimmy的脸按进了自己的脖子里。他知道，等这小子再次回过神来的时候，他们的关系会大有不同的。

 


End file.
